Zoey
Zoey, labeled The Indie Chick, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of team Outstanding Olympians . Personality Zoey is an optimistic, kind-hearted girl who is exceedingly easy to get along with. Unfortunately for her, she is also lonely, as she is an only child who did not grow up with any friends. Her goal of joining Total Drama was to change that, particularly meeting people who share her love of indie theater and retro clothing. She is very apologetic and has a compulsive need of seeking the approval of others. Her strive to see the best in people can lead her to be easily fooled by antagonists. On the other hand, one should not take her kindness for granted. If pushed enough, she will release a darker side usually kept under control. "Commando Zoey" is a brave, revenge driven, and highly skilled, but is also selfish and rude; this alter ego first emerges at her breaking point. The turn is only temporary, but Zoey maintains her impressive athletic abilities. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! To start off the season Chris introduces everyone with the exception of Zoey until she finally speaks in excitement being here. Prior to her falling of the plane, and realizing Anne Maria was deputing. As Chris begins the challenge, Zoey decides to pair up with her boyfriend Mike to look for passports. However, Mike decides to look for the passports with a different group of contestants, leaving Zoey by herself. Uncertain on to where to look for a passport, she follows Brick into the main hall, were she discovers that he had found one. She then finds one for herself in the refrigerator. as she runs back to the finish line, she is worried to if Mike as found on for himself, and discovers he was already at the finish line joining her on team two. After the teams get settled there is a complaint of Mike wanting to join the other team to be closer to Anne Maria, infuriating Zoey. Chris makes the switch, leaving Mike on the losing team. At the elimination ceremony Mike is eliminated and Zoey was only mad at Mike, blaming him for his own elimination. The Great Chinese Race At the beginning of the episode Zoey is seen pacing back and forth in misery of Mike's elimination in the previous episode. She then talks to Harold to talk about this however, he only tells her he's feeling very hungry. Zoey agrees to be hungry also and goes to the cafeteria to get a banana, and decides to leave the plane that had made a quick stop in Egypt. However to Zoey's knowledge, the plane leaves to China without her. Not sure what she should do, she comes across a man named Abubakar, who says he will give her a ride to The Great Wall of China for her banana. Zoey accepts, and heads on the plane. On her long flight to China Abubakar teaches her a few words in Egyptian, sooner or later getting into full on conversations with him. They mostly talk about her relationship with Mike however, and Abubakar tells Zoey that he really isn't worth it if he abandoned her, hit on her worst rival, and was selfish enough to get himself eliminated first. To this Zoey agreed, and recognizes that they are at China. Zoey gives her banana to Abubakar, and he pushes her out of his plane telling her, "Chase your dreams!". Zoey plummits on the top of The Great Wall, and is safe from elimination given that her team didn't lose without her. Egyptian Torture Zoey is shown at the beginning of the episode walking into First Class with Trent, surprising the rest of the Destroying Dragons. Brick welcomes her in, with she is happy about, but simply just pushes off Amy as she knows she is not trustable. As the contestants land, they are gathered out side the plane listening to Chris's challenge, which Zoey interrupts getting made at Chris that they came back to Egypt, prior of the last episode. To add, Zoey is even less impressed when she finds out Courtney is debuting. As her and many other contestants get confused with her complicated trivia the Destroying Dragons win again, and Trent tells her try not to get eliminated, showing that he cared if she did. Zoey then tells Trent not to worry because her team isn't up for elimination. At the elimination ceremony Trent then winks at Zoey, and Zoey is puzzled for the rest of the episode. Trivia *She is the highest ranking female on the Outstanding Olympians prior to Eva's return. *She was the first out at the merge. *She has unintentionally helped Alejandro and Sadie eliminate Staci, Eva and Harold. *She is the first contestant to start a song. **Also being the first to have a song named after her. **Also being the only female to have a song named after her. *She is the only competing contestant to not use the Total Drama Jumbo Jet as a way of transportation. Gallery Overall= Zoey_(TDAS_website).png Tdri_zoey_174x252.png Zoey_(Total_Drama_Online).png ZoeyPoseTDO.png 640px-Zoey_-_reFresh_Wallpaper.jpg 640px-ZoeyRot.png Zoey_Countdown.jpg 640px-Total-drama-character-profiles-zoey.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 3= 640px-Heroes_vs._Villains_-_17.png|Zoey falls off the plane in Let's Have a World Tour! 12.10.png|Chris introduces Zoey. 640px-Zoeycupboard.png|Zoey looks for a passport. 640px-Droptheact.png|Zoey yells at Mike for abandoning her, and swapping teams to get closer to Anne Maria. MummyDoor.png|Zoey runs into Abubakar. 640px-0775.PNG|Zoey makes a crash landing into The Great Wall. Zoeybelikestfubetch.png|Zoey rudely ignores Amy. 640px-Zoeylorirank.jpg|Zoey's reaction to Trent winking at her. File:EliminationCeremonyEva.png|Zoey at her team's first elimination ceremony. File:Challenge.png|Zoey in Icey Antarctica. File:EliminationCeremonyHarold.png|Zoey at her team's second Barf Bag Ceremony. File:EliminationCeremonySadie.png|Zoey at her team's last elimination ceremony. File:EliminationCeremonyZoey.png|Zoey at her first and only merged elimination ceremony. See Also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Mergers in Season 3 Category:9th place